


And Life Goes On

by toypoodle



Category: The Agency - YS Lee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toypoodle/pseuds/toypoodle
Summary: Snippets of life amongst our favorite characters after Rivals.
Relationships: Mary Quinn/James Easton





	1. Just Married

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to YS Lee

Mary stared at James as they stood outside the church, patiently waiting for his brain to catch up to her words. She could almost hear the click of his brain as he snapped his mouth shut and enthusiastically guided her up the stairs of St. Xavier's church, drawing out the marriage license as he went.

They corralled a couple of witnesses, exchanged vows of devotion, and were officially married within the next hour. Giddy with delight, the newlyweds wandered across London until they found themselves back at Mary's flat.

She turned to face James and grinned brilliantly, "Mr. Easton, would you like to come up for a bit of tea and scandal?"

James chuckled, "I would love to, Mrs. Easton."

In his insistence that their courtship be prim and proper, James had never seen the inside of Mary's flat. It was small and cozy, without the inane clutter that inhabited most living spaces. Removing his coat, he watched as Mary fluttered around, feeding the fire and putting the kettle on. For the first time, he felt nervous in her presence and had to take a couple of deep breaths to center himself as she joined him on the sofa.

"So," She smirked, "Your brother is going to have fits. How are you planning on breaking the news to him and Mrs. Vine?"

"Why dwell on the problems of tomorrow when the sun has not set on today, Mrs. Easton?"


	2. Meddling In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Easton cannot stand his sister-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Famous words from Jane Austen

It was a truth universally acknowledged that* George Easton hated his sister-in-law.

She wasn't prim, she wasn't proper, she didn't behave like a lady, and was a completely bad influence on Jamie.

First, it was the infernal detective agency that she had James set up at their offices, then it was her skirting about town doing whatever it was that she did as a "private investigator", but the last and final straw was her continuing to work and be involved in the business even after they were married! Who heard of this ridiculous notion of equality amongst partners anyway? It was all Mary Quinn's fault and George loathed his sister-in-law with every nerve cell in his body.

And James, ooooooooo James was a lost cause, completely oblivious to how the witch has hoodwinked him. After a particularly nasty argument where James barked that he was an adult capable of making his own decisions and if he could put aside his personal feelings of Miss. Ringley for George's sake, then George could extend the same courtesy to Mary. And George hated his sister-in-law even more for coming in between him and his brother.

He didn't like how she, unlike other members of his household, remembered that he took his coffee with three creams and eight spoonful's of sugar and always had an extra stirring spoon ready for him on those unfortunate days when he had to dine with her. He didn't like how she was always able to make his Miss Ringley feel comfortable and mediated between the other two Ringley sisters whenever they came to dinner with his family. He definitely didn't like how she and James gifted him and Miss Ringley with amazingly comfortable matching silk robes and slippers set for their wedding.

He especially disliked her when he came down with a nasty bout of fever on that day Mrs. Vine was on holiday, James was stuck at the office, and she was the only one available to sit with him. She bustled him into bed, sent out for Rufus Alleyn, attempted to make some sort of sludge that passed for soup but did wonder for his recovery, and laid cold towels upon his forehead to ease the fever until James trudged home. While Jamie was a more comforting and familiar bedside presence, Mary Quinn effectively ran the recovery ship until Mrs. Vine came back and took over.

Afterward, George wasn't completely accepting of his sister-in-law, but he made more of an effort to not wear his disapproval on his face.

Mary Quinn-Easton was opinionated and odd, but maybe she was ok.


End file.
